This invention relates to apparatus for converting linear motion to rotary motion and vice versa. For example, this invention relates to reciprocating mechanisms in general and more particularly however not exclusively to a mechanism in which the stroke thereof can be varied.
One particular application of the present invention is in connection with engines, such as internal combustion engines. It will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention with reference to that particular application, however it is to be understood that this is not to be considered as a limitation on the scope of the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable stroke reciprocating mechanism which is relatively simple in construction and easy to maintain.
The many advantages of the present invention in it's basic or preferred forms will become readily apparent to those persons skilled in the art from a reading of the following description.